


On Love’s Light Wings

by wematch



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Summer Holidays, between 7th and 8th year, holidays/vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Simon runs into Baz before 8th year begins. An unspoken truce is made that leads to Simon realizing he might not hate Baz after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Baz**

The first thing Snow did when we ran into each other by the lake was accuse me of following him. Which is moronic; my family owns this house and we’ve been coming here for years.

Usually I’d stay inside the house or by the lake reading and every summer I’d try to forget all about him. But now that he’s here I can’t stop thinking about anything else. It’s always him in my head, filling it with dreams and regret.

I figured that since he’s here I might as well make the most of it. I just want to be able to look at his stupid face during summer and I know that if I start to wander away he’ll follow me like he does at Watford. It will almost feel like we’re back in school and that nothing has changed.

The first few days he kept his distance, but he gave up soon after that. He started to follow me closer, asking stupid questions as we walked around; claiming that there’s nothing else to do here. So bloody predictable.

**Simon**

I don’t understand how we managed to spend the holidays in the same place. Baz keeps telling me that if anyone is plotting then it must be me because I’m the one that followed him here. I think he just likes to piss me off.

I tried to stay away from him, but I couldn’t. I was too curious to see what he does outside of Watford, so I stay hidden between the trees and watch him with his family in the morning.

After lunch Baz usually wanders around the lake or into the woods. In the first days that I started following him I tried to keep my distance so that he wouldn’t notice me. But he always did. So I gave up and started to follow him closer. I started to try and talk to him, first about random things; then about this place, and after that, about his family. Baz must be really bored too because after the first week his replies became more like he actually wanted to talk to me and he started to ask me some questions too.

Yesterday he told me to meet him sooner because he wanted to show me a place farther into the woods. So right after his family goes inside for lunch, I meet him and I notice that he’s carrying a backpack.

“What’s that for?” I ask him, pointing at it.

“Food,” he says –like it’s obvious and I’m a moron for asking,”what do you think I’d be carrying into the woods?” he adds, as he starts to walk.

Oh. Maybe I should have brought food too. And water. I didn’t really think that I should have come prepared to spend the whole afternoon in the woods.

When he notices that I’m not moving he stops and turns around. He must have realized what I was thinking because he adds, “don’t worry Snow. I packed enough for both of us.” And with that, he starts walking again.

I can’t help but grin. I like this side of Baz that isn’t a complete asshole.

It turns out what Baz wanted to show me was a small waterfall far into the woods, and it’s quite beautiful. The water falls into a some sort of natural pool that I’d love to step into.

Baz sits down under the shade of a tree and starts taking the food from his backpack, carefully putting everything on a beach towel that he also had in there. I realize that I’m starving when I look at the food. There’s sandwiches, fruit, and juices; everything looks amazing.

I sit down next to him and reach for a sandwich. Then something occurs to me and I stop. He wouldn’t go all the way out here just to poison me, would he?

When I notice him with his eyebrow raised at me, I decide to ignore all the doubts in my head. “Can I… Uhm … have one?” I ask.

“Of course” he replies, as he grabs one for himself.

I notice that he’s eating with his hand in front of his mouth but I’m not sure why. Does he always eat like this? It’s not like we eat at the same table in school for me to notice it but I decide not to comment anyway, he’s being nice for a change and I don’t want to ruin it.

When we finish the sandwiches it occurs to me that I’m having a picnic with Baz. I’ve never had a picnic outside of Watford before; especially not with Baz. I look at him and he’s a bit flushed–probably from the heat. He has his hair in a messy ponytail and some of the hair in front of his face has got loose. For some reason, looking at Baz makes me blush so I stop.

I decide to look at the water instead. It’s quite relaxing just sitting here enjoying the view. I feel like I could take a nap, but apparently Baz has other plans because he starts to take his shoes off.

“Come on Snow. You didn’t think I dragged you here just for the view, did you?” he tells me as he steps into the water and sits down on one of the big rocks so that he can put his feet in the water.

I decide to follow him, so I take my shoes and t-shirt off. As I step into the water, I pass him and keep walking until the water is by my waist. Then I let myself fall into the water. It feels so good; the cold water against my skin. I stay underwater for a few seconds before I feel the need to get up to breathe.

After I run my hands through my hair and face to get rid of the water I feel Baz looking at me, so I look up and tell him, “Are you going come here or do I need to make you?”

Then Baz get’s up, smirks at me, and takes his shirt off. He starts walking in my direction, not taking his eyes of me. I’ve never seen him shirtless before. I can’t seem to be able to look at anything else but him. Baz is… He’s gorgeous. And I knew it already, but somehow seeing him in here like this feels different. Like I’m really noticing him for the first time.

Then he passes me and starts swimming in the direction of where the water is falling. Once he reaches that zone, he climbs a few rocks and gets up right near the waterfall. Then he puts himself under the streams of falling water, closes his eyes and lets the water hit him. There’s a small smile on his face and he looks so relaxed. It’s one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen.

 

**Baz**

Snow changed after I took him to the waterfall. He became more relaxed around me. So I started to take him to every interesting little thing around here before I need to leave. Today I wanted to show him the biggest tree  here, it’s so tall and thick it must be one of the oldest trees I’ve ever seen.

I was so distracted thinking about him that I didn’t realize  I couldn’t hear Snow’s loud steps behind me, so I stopped.

For a few seconds there was no sound. Then I hear a loud noise coming from not too far away, so I start to run into that direction. I stop when I see the entrance to the cave that I passed a few moments before. Of course he had to go in.

That’s when I hear him cursing. He sounds like he’s in in pain, so I start to run inside.

As I feel myself falling I realize how stupid I was. In my rush to get to Snow I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings and fell in the same place that he did. Right on top of him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Simon**

“Why didn’t you warn me that you fell Snow? Now we’re both stuck here,” he spits.

And suddenly I realize how close we are. He fell on top of me and there’s not really much space for him to move away. And this is probably too high for us to climb. I couldn’t either way; I’m pretty sure I twisted my ankle when I fell.

“Fuck off, Baz.” I should have warned him, but I was distracted trying to get up on my feet when I heard him running and a few seconds later he fell on top of me. The tosser.

He tries to move away then and I give a small cry when a shot of pain rushes through me. He fell right on top of my injured leg so I immediately grab him so that he stops moving.

“Take your hands off me,” he says, but doesn’t try to move away.

I don’t take my hands off him. Instead I look him in the eyes. It’s dark down here but there’s still enough light that I can see him looking at me with concern on his face. Never thought I’d see Baz worried about me.

“I hurt my foot when I landed here. Are you hurt?” I ask him, because it’s my fault that he’s also stuck here.

“No, I’m okay,” he tells me quietly, now looking me in the eyes. “Let me heal your foot so that we can leave this place, okay?”

“Okay,” I tell him. When he starts to move again I hiss from the pain which makes him mumble _“fuck I’m sorry”_ and that amazes me. Baz never said sorry to me before. 

He turns towards my leg, grabs his wand and casts _**”Early to bed and early to rise”**_ and _**”Get well soon”**_ over and over, and I start to feel the pain going away.

I still don’t know if we can climb this hole to get out of here, but at the moment I don’t care.

I realize that I’m still holding on to Baz and I don’t know why but I can’t stop staring at him. He’s sitting so close now, with a leg on each side of my left leg that If I wanted I could touch his hair. I never thought much about it, but why is there a list of things I want to know? Like if it’s silky? I just want to reach it and put a lock of it behind his ear. So I do.

He freezes the moment he realizes what I’m doing.

“Sorry I uhm… I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why did you do it then?” he asks me.

I shrug, because I don’t know the answer to that either. I just want to keep touching him to find out what’s going on in my head lately, but I’m afraid if I try something else he’ll move away.

“Simon…” he says quietly, “use your words.”

He’s looking at me like he’s trying to figure me out, but he doesn’t look pissed or disgusted so I move a bit closer to him. We’re so close now that I can feel him breathing on my face.

I don’t use my words. I’m never really good with them. Instead I run my hand through his hair then I let my hand rest on his neck. I look him in the eyes to try to figure out how he feels about this and I find him looking at my lips.

Which makes me subconsciously lick mine. He follows the movement with his eyes. I decide to look down at his mouth and I realize that I want to kiss him. Badly.

I put my other hand on his neck. He hasn’t stopped me yet; maybe he’ll let me do this too.

When I start to move closer to him though, he’s the one that closes the space between us.

I feel his lips on mine and his hand on my hair before I think about moving. But I’m desperate to be closer to him so I put my arms around him to bring him closer as I deepen the kiss.

We stay like that for a while, kissing and touching each other. Until he moves away with a soft smile on his face.

“Let’s get out of here, Simon.” he says, and kisses me again before getting up.

He called me Simon again. I really like how he says my name.

He helps me get up, and puts his arm around me. Then he points his wand up and casts _**“On love’s light wings!”**_

Of course there’s a spell to take us out of here, I remember that Penny told me something about this spell, but I can’t remember what it was. And suddenly we’re flying out of here so I hold on to him.

 

**

 

I had to rush back to my children’s home after we got out of the cave, I didn’t want to leave but I would get in trouble if I wasn’t back for dinner.

We’d agreed to meet after dinner and when I get closer to his house I see him sitting down hidden from everyone. Waiting for me.

When he hears my steps approaching and turns to face me, the only thing I can think of is how much I want to kiss him again. So when I get closer to him that’s exactly what I do.

I crouch down in front of Baz and I throw myself into him It’s a mess. The kiss is sloppy and it almost seems like we’re fighting but this is just the way we are. He pushes me so I push him back, he doesn’t give me any space and then as he tries to hold on to me, we fall back so I’m half on top of him.

I start grinning at him and he separates himself from me, only enough that he can talk.

“What?” he asks me, with a curious look.

“I wanted to do this since we left the cave. It was driving me insane,” I tell him.

He scoffs. “It was only a few hours ago.”

“It felt like torture,” I admit.

He rolls his eyes then and says bitterly, “well imagine that for years.”

“What do you mean? ” I ask him because he’s not looking happy anymore and I’m not sure I get what he’s trying to say.

“Nothing,” he says, and tries to kiss me again but I don’t let him.

It suddenly dawns on me. Has he wanted this for a long time? For years?

He’s turning his face away from me, looking into the woods when I quietly ask him, “Baz… how long have you wanted this?”

He sighs and takes a moment to answer. “For a few years now.”

I don’t know what to say, so I put my hands on each side of his face and gently turn him so that he’s looking at me again.

I start caressing his cheek and he closes his eyes. Then I kiss him slowly. I kiss him until I feel him relax under me and I feel his hands on my hair pulling me closer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon**

When Baz left a week later I stayed there alone for the rest of the summer. I hated it. There was nothing to do there without him.

When I finally arrived at Watford for our final year, there was only one thing I could think about. _Baz_.

As I enter our room I notice that he’s not here yet. I’m usually one of the firsts to arrive so I decide to grab some food and eat it outside.That way I can see when he gets here.

Penny arrives at lunchtime and I ask her to stay outside with me. She tells me all about her summer and when she finishes she asks about mine and I tell her that it was the best summer I have ever had and she looks surprised and starts asking for details. But the only thing I manage to do is start to blush. How do I explain everything that happened? About me and Baz?

And that’s when he shows up, as if on cue.

I ignore Penny as I start to follow him with my eyes. We don’t break eye contact until he stops in front of me. Crowley, I’ve missed him.

“Snow,” he says, cautiously now looking at anything but me.

And I can’t stand it. I haven’t seen him for weeks and he’s looking like he isn’t sure of what to do. So I step closer to him, close enough that I can feel his breath on my face and I notice a small blush forming on his cheeks.

I give him a soft smile before whispering, “are you going to kiss me or what?”

I hear Penny gasp and then Baz closes the space between us. He puts his arms around me and we kiss. I finally let myself relax. I was worried that when he got back he wouldn’t want this That he would pretend that nothing happened between us.

I don’t know how long we stayed there, kissing. But when we stopped for air, Penny was gone.

I decide to grab one of his bags and start to walk but shortly after, he stops me.

“Simon, wait.” When I look back he continues, “are you okay with this?”

“With what?” I ask him.

“Everybody will know. That we’re gay.”

I just shrug. “As long as doing gay stuff in public doesn’t bother you, I’m good.”

He rolls his eyes and extends his hand to me. I lace my fingers with his and we walk inside together.

 

**

 

After we dropped his things in our bedroom and we snogged for half an hour, we went down for dinner.

Baz said he wanted to talk to Dev and Niall, so we went to separate tables.

Penny was already at our table and I could see all her questions ready to burst. But I couldn’t have this conversation here, where anyone could hear. So before she has a chance to open her mouth I ask her to grab as much food as she can and we come to eat in an empty classroom.

“Okay Simon, spill everything!” she demands as soon as I close the door.

So I tell her everything. About when I arrived at the lake house he was there. How I followed him everyday, and how we started having conversations. How I fell in that bloody cave and he came to rescue me. And how we spend the rest of the week getting to know each other.

When I finish she has a smug expression on her face that makes me blush.

“What?” I ask her, because I thought she would be pissed about this, suspicious that Baz might be plotting something. Instead she’s just giving me a knowing look.

“Well, since fifth year I wondered if there was something more to your need to follow him everywhere, because you have always been a bit obsessed with Baz but that year it was a bit too much.”

I stare at her with my mouth open. Trust Penny to figure everything out.

Then she comes to sit by my side on the floor and puts an arm around me. “Now explain to me how you didn’t see the hole in the cave.”

“I was looking up, trying to see if there were bats in there.” It sounds so silly now when I think of it, but I really like bats I find them quite fascinating.

“So you fell,” she says, laughing lightly.

“Don’t mock me Penny, it was quite dark! Plus, I wasn’t the only one that fell.”

“That’s true you told me that Baz fell too, but you didn’t really explain how you two got out of there.”

“Baz cast a spell that made us fly out of there.”

“What was the spell?”

“He used ‘on love’s light wings’.”

“Oh really?” she asks, looking quite surprised by this revelation and scoffs before adding, “you don’t remember talking about this spell do you? It’s an old spell Simon… one that only a person in love can cast.”

She’s looking fondly at me when I realize what she’s saying. Baz is in love with me.

 

**Baz**

In the weeks that I was apart from him, I’d convinced myself that this was all a prank. That there was no way I would come back and he would still want this. But when I arrived in front of him and he asked me to kiss him, I felt like I could finally breath again.

It’s quite late when I finally hear him enter the bedroom. When he reaches his bed he starts to take his clothes off and puts on his pyjama bottoms. When he’s about to enter his bed he pauses and looks at me.

Then he walks to my bed, pulls my sheets up, and crawls into bed with me. I don’t move an inch as he puts his head on my chest and an arm around my waist.

As I feel him relax against me, he finally talks.

“Penny is okay with this. How did it work out with your friends?”

“They’ll come around,” I say, as I put my arm around him.

I start rubbing circles on his back. I still can’t believe that this is really happening. I just want to stay like this forever.

“Baz?” he whispers.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not good at this… I’ve been a terrible boyfriend before but–” he sighs, exasperated, like he’s trying to search for the right words. “But I want to be your boyfriend, your terrible boyfriend. If you want it.”

_I do._

So I pull him to me and kiss him, to let him know how much I want this. How much I want him. I think he gets it because he’s smiling between our kisses. The boy that I love is on top of me, kissing me senseless, smiling because he just asked to be my boyfriend.

Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.

 


End file.
